cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Egg
Eggs are laid by female animals of many different species, including birds, reptiles, amphibians, and fish, and have been eaten by humans for thousands of years. Bird and reptile eggs consist of a protective eggshell, albumen (egg white), and vitellus (egg yolk), contained within various thin membranes. Popular choices for egg consumption are chicken, duck, quail, roe, and caviar, but the egg most often consumed by humans is the chicken egg. Synopsis A raw chicken egg within its membrane, the shell removed by soaking in vinegar. A chicken egg (left), the type most commonly eaten by humans, and two quail eggs (right). History Bird eggs have been valuable foodstuffs since prehistory, in both hunting societies and more recent cultures where birds were domesticated. The chicken was probably domesticated for its eggs from jungle fowl native to tropical and subtropical Southeast Asia and India before 7500 BCE. Chickens were brought to Sumer and Egypt by 1500 BCE, and arrived in Greece around 800 BCE, where the quail had been the primary source of eggs. In Thebes, Egypt, the tomb of Haremhab, built about 1420 BCE, shows a depiction of a man carrying bowls of ostrich eggs and other large eggs, presumably those of the pelican, as offerings. In ancient Rome, eggs were preserved using a number of methods, and meals often started with an egg course. The Romans crushed the shells in their plates to prevent evil spirits from hiding there. In the Middle Ages, eggs were forbidden during Lent because of their richness. The word mayonnaise possibly was derived from moyeu, the medieval French word for the yolk, meaning center or hub. Egg scrambled with acidic fruit juices were popular in France in the 17th century; this may have been the origin of lemon curd. The dried egg industry developed in the 19th century, before the rise of the frozen egg industry. In 1878, a company in St. Louis, Missouri started to transform egg yolk and white into a light-brown, meal-like substance by using a drying process.9 The production of dried eggs significantly expanded during World War II, for use by the United States Armed Forces and its allies. In 1911, the egg carton was invented by Joseph Coyle in Smithers, British Columbia, to solve a dispute about broken eggs between a farmer in Bulkley Valley and the owner of the Aldermere Hotel. Early egg cartons were made of paper. Musics *Olivia Newton-John – "Physical" *Ramones – "I Wanna Be Sedated" *Big Daddy Kane featuring Barry White – "All of Me" *Judas Priest – "Painkiller" *Concrete Blonde – "Bloodletting (The Vampire Song)" *Megadeth – "Symphony of Destruction (The Gristle Mix)" *Sinéad O'Connor – "Nothing Compares 2 U" *Scatterbrain – "Don't Call Me Dude" *Jackyl – "The Lumberjack" Trivia *In the past, eggs have received a bad rap as far as health effects. *Recent studies however, have begun to show positive health benefits from eggs contrary to what was first believed. *A study funded by the UK Dept. of Health was recently conducted profiling the nutritional composition of the egg (set for publication fall 2012). *The research showed that the egg is chock-full of Vitamin D! *Read more about the exciting news discovered at FoodNavigator.com. Category:Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends (Season 1)